


Real good friends

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dinner with his Dad can be fun. They get to talk and sass each other about their lives. For Kon it's great to talk about things and not be judged that much for them. After all... it's Lex Luthor he doesn't have room to really judge Kon for his teenage angst
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Real good friends

The really amusing thing for Kon was when Lex had time off and Kon had time off so they were able to do what Clark fondly called family bonding. Kon got to spend time with his Dad and he got to see Lex in situations that the world would never see him in. it was a win win situation for him because… Lex was pretty cool. Villain thing aside.

“So.” Lex rolled up his sleeves as he moved to his kitchen counter. It always knocked Kon flat when he saw his Dad doing domestic things like this for him because for a rich man that had more workers under him than countries sometimes Lex could be pretty normal. “How are things exactly down at the little tower of children.”

“Lex leave the titans alone.” Kon laughed as he handed his dad the tomatoes he had finished chopping. The huge bowl that Lex seemed to want to make of salad had him slightly shaking his head. “And the parties have died down.” Finally. “I just want things to go back to normal and we are getting there.” Slowly. Slightly.

“I can’t help but wonder how things can go back to normal.” Lex picked up the huge bowl he was using as he began to toss the various vegetables inside of it. “Tell me how that one is done exactly. Is it a case of _‘Hey Conner welcome back. My bad about screwing your girlfriend while you’ve been gone.’_ Maybe that’s too polite.” Lex murmured while Kon snorted. “Oh how about. _‘I’ve missed you Conner. Big hugs all around. Sorry about Wondergirl. It just happened. Everything is fine now you’re back. My bad.’_ How’s that?”

“Both are horrible imitations of Tim Dad.” Kon laughed. “And that is how it pretty much went down I mean… he did tell me. Cassie didn’t. not at first.” He shrugged. “And I know that you know. of course you do.” He rolled his eyes as he handed his dad the vinegar. “You were spying on them watching them fall into cults and try to clone me-“

“I told Bruce. What they decide to do with themselves is really none of my business.” Lex tossed the vegetables in the bowl a bit too violently for Kon’s taste. “Except when there is a clash of standards and respect. Is there no more code? Even among heroes?”

“Okay first of all? I talk to Clark so I know you don’t believe in any respectful code.” Kon snorted. “Clark told me about Lana you know. and Whitney and the things you told him to get Whiney. And He told me the things you did to get Whitney out the way for Clark. You don’t believe in any code.”

“Clark.” Lex pointed out dryly as he took a few pieces of lettace from the bowl and ate it. “Wasn’t friends with Whitney.”

“Okay fair point.” Kon laughed as he opened the huge fridge door. He found the pitcher of juice easily and grabbed a cup for himself. “What about Amanda? Wasn’t her guy like a friend or something? You still went hard for her.”

“Hm. Clark talks too much.” Lex murmured. “But her fiancé was cheating on her. Fair game.”

“I was dead… kind of.” Kon laughed and Lex placed the bowl on the counter loudly. “Okay okay. Too soon too soon.” He murmured. “Come on Dad hear them out at least. It happened. Yes before the incident Cassie and I were together.” He sighed slowly. “And then I was gone. They had nothing so yeah they turned to each other. It wasn’t to spite me. From what I’ve heard from Tim I think it was because?” He winced. “Of me? They weren’t exactly stable. More Cassie than Tim. Tim just kinda shut off. Went dark.” Kon rolled his eyes. “I don’t care. I wasn’t here and they mean something to me. Not going to let that ruin what we have.”

“If only I could be that young considerate and naïve.” Lex picked back up the bowl before he moved to his spice rack. “What happens now? Can things really be the same? They slept together.”

“Yeah.” Kon knew. “And they broke up.” He folded his arms and eyed his Dad’s back. “I didn’t end things with Cassie because of her and Tim. Don’t go doing something behind my back Dad.” His Dad tsked and Kon frowned. “I ended things because we agreed that everything was too much and there were problems before I was gone. We care for each other. We don’t want harm to happen to each other. We work great together.”

Cassie would always be the first woman he had ever loved. Nothing would change that. She would always be the one that made him realize he would always want to save people. That regardless of Clark he was going to be this forever. She helped him accept himself.

Tim had saved him. Over and over. Tim protected him and looked out for him. He had always been this awesome figure a little ahead but always in reach but this just had shaken him. He had never thought he would see Tim like that.

Everyone in the tower kept looking at him strange and at least Lex was bringing it up instead of tiptoeing around it like everyone else. Like if Kon was going to pick sides or stop talking to them or something. That was just crazy.

“Maybe I’m just strange but Tim’s so important to me and it isn’t like I don’t get what he sees in Cassie. Well saw in Cassie.” He corrected dryly as Lex picked up the remote to open the dining room doors. “I get what he saw in her. I get what she saw in him. If I feel anyway it’s that they got to be vulnerable with each other in ways I haven’t seen. Ways that she’ll never want to show me.” That part hurt the most. “I get what she saw in Tim and he’s willing to talk to me. I’m not mad… I could have lost them both.” Kon admitted.

“I swear you get that.” Lex murmured as he handed Kon the salad bowl. “From Clark.”

“Nah.” Kon tilted his head and grinned. “Some of this is you too.”

“I’m not that self-sacrificing.” Lex answered back dryly. “But how exactly are you planning to make this fear? As you said they shared things they wouldn’t with you.”

“Well for starters.” Kon stopped by the oven to remove the chicken. “I kissed Tim so I think we’re even there.” Lex barked out with a laugh. “And ugh… yeah. I feel a whole lot better when I consider that. I kissed Tim. She was with Tim. Both of us were with Tim. Tim and I both had Cassie. Nothing to be bothered about.”

“I suppose it makes things easier when you’re attracted to the one that poached.” Lex laughed.

“Yeah.” Kon laughed as Lex set the table. “So isn’t that more you than Clark?” He laughed and Lex scoffed. “Come on. We’re friends. This is basically nothing. We’re just good friends.”

“I’ve heard that one before.” Lex muttered as he shared out the salad. He rolled his sleeves down and shook his head. “Kids these days. However, if you say it’s fine it is fine.” Lex carefully looked him over. “Although your group will never fail to be strange.” Kon muffled a snort and took half the chicken for himself. His dad was the last one to talk.


End file.
